No Should Be Alone on Christmas
by Alyx Night
Summary: When you lose someone you your not suppose to feel sad about for a long time but feel happy but what happens when Jack closes everyone out and gets distant from everyone find out in Merry Christmas


It was only two weeks before Christmas. Everyone was very happy to spend the most important holidays in the year with their families. At Hogwarts it could also fell the Christmas mood.

Everyone was looking forward to Christmas. But there still was someone, who did not like Christmas. This person was a certain Gryffindor.

Jack was an 18 years old teenager, who had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He was the only one, who could not rejoice Christmas. Unfortunately, when he was 5, he exactly lost both of his parents on Christmas Eve in a car accident. Since then, North, Tooth, Aster, and Sandy was taking care about him until he reached 16. From then, he was living alone in a small apartment near them. Because of the accident, he could not really celebrate Christmas, because Christmas reminds him that that day he had lost his parents.

But there is another reason why he does not like Christmas. He lives alone for two years now and the loneliness is his only companion. However, he has lots of friends; nobody of them visits him or gives him a present. It is important to say that not because they don't want to visit him or give him a present, but because Jack told them, that he is better being alone and he didn't want any presents. The only ones, who Jack accepted in his house during the Christmas holidays, was Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn. They were is Jack´s best friends, they stand by him, when he needed help and they always tries to cheer him up. They hung out very often together.

This time Rapunzel was sitting by Jack and tried to persuade him to accept the invitation to spend the Christmas Eve at her house, but Jack politely rejected her.

"But why don't want to spend the Christmas holiday with us Jack? You know that you are welcome." Rapunzel could not really understand Jack´s reasoning, why he can't spend Christmas with her and her family.

"Thanks Punzie. But I can't accept the invitation. I really like your family at all. They are very kind and I like them a lot, but I know that I will just ruin the atmosphere with my presence. I would feel like a foreigner, who has no place there." Rapunzel just shook her head in disagreement.

"How many times I have to tell you, that you are not a foreigner in our house. I am sure, that my parents will be very happy to know that you will spend the Christmas with us."

"I know it Rapunzel, maybe next time. This time I want to be alone, you know. This Christmas will be exactly thirteen years, since my parents had died. "Jack´s voice was filled with sadness. Rapunzel knew that, and so the Ravenclaw just smiled at him. The lesson was about to start and Professor McGonagall wouldn't like to be interrupted in her class.

...

**One week later**

This was the last week at the school before the Christmas holiday. Everyone was counting the days until Christmas.

This day started like usually do. Jack sat down on his chair and put out his books from his bag. When he did it, someone unexpected stopped by his desk. That unexpected person was nobody else than Hiccup Haddock. He wasn't the most popular student (more like least) at Hogwarts but he was nice in his own way. He was a friend but they never talked that much.

"Hey Jackie."

"What the hell do you want?" He hated when Hiccup called him Jackie not a girl for crying out loud. It was irritating him.

"Well, I just wanted to ask, if you would have interest to go somewhere out tomorrow." Jack was astonished.

"What the hell? Are you serious or are you joking like you have in habit to do." A little smile settled down on Hiccup´s face. One of his hand leaned on Jack´s desk.

"Now I have no reason to joke you. I just want to hang out with you a little." Jack´s eyes doubled on their double size. He was flabbergasted.

"Are you ok Hiccup? Are not ill or something? Somehow you're scaring me." He tried to act normal. On this question Hiccup couldn't help but to smile. He looked adorable like he usually does. Jack could not take off his eyes from his smiling face. Hiccup recognized it and started to smile even more.

"Why is he doing this to me?" flew through Jack´s mind.

"Yes I am completely ok Jack. I just thought it would be great to hang out with you, we haven't hung out for a long time, so I was hoping we could. And don't look at me with those eyes. You have nothing to worry about. I will not do anything to you, I promise you here and now. "Jack was getting more and more confused.

Sasuke sat down next to him and turned in his way. So they were face-to-face with each other.

"Jack, I don't know how to start, but I have something to tell you. I know that I joked you and betrayed you many times, but this time I have no intension to hurt you. I just want to go out with you as a normal friend. I know, it is hard to believe what I am saying, but this the truth. I want to know more about you. I must also apologize to you for what I have done to you. Sometimes I went too far, but I was timid to go after you and apologize." Naruto could not believe his own ears. Mister Haddock himself is apologizing to him. That is more than unbelievable.

"What? I seriously don't get you know Hiccup. What happened that you are now here and apologizing to the prankster and outcast of the school? "The white hair boy really wanted to know this.

"If I must be honest, I don't know myself, what is happening with me. But I felt that I have to apologize to you and I need somehow compensate you, so I thought that you would have interest to go out with me. "Jack was thinking about how to answer on his rummy request and apologizing. Then he just loudly gasped.

"Ok Hiccup. To make it clear, I accept your apology and I will go out with you, if you want it so badly. What do say?"

"I am very happy to hear this Jack. When will you have some free time?"

"What about tomorrow after school? And where do you want to go?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know what? I know that ice cream is your favourite food, so I invite you on ice cream. You can eat as much as you can bear. And then maybe we can go for a walk into the park. What to do think?" Jack was more than happy. He loved ice cream very much. It was more than obvious. This kind of invitations shall not be denied. After Hiccup stood up and went to his own desk, Jack´s face started to flush.

After school, Jack went to the corridor in a hurry, avoiding Merida and the others. When he came home, he went to the bedroom and lay down on his bed. His mind was full with the last events of this day. He couldn't and still can't explain himself what the hell is going on with Hiccup. One part of his mind is saying him that this will behave a very bad end, but the other part is saying that, finally Hiccup has maybe also realize that he has some feelings for him. Jack shook his head in disagreement.

'How on Earth could he love someone like me? It is impossible. It is nonsense. Although, I must admit, that I am the best prankster, who exists on this planet. Because falling in love with someone, who just always betrays and jokes in front of others, it possible only in my case. Why I have to think of him, every time I see him? Why I want to be with him so much? It is more than obvious that I love him. I, who thought that I will never found a person in which I would fall in love, had fallen in love on first sign. I can't run away from my feelings anymore. I hided it for more than five years now, since I have attended this school. But just now I have finally understood why my heart is beating fast, when he is so close to me, why I am feeling so uneasy in his company. But there is one thing that bothers me so much. I am terribly curious, how tomorrow´s meet will turns out. I just hope that I will not tell him something, which I should not. OK. For today, it would be enough of thinking about that.' Jack thought and so he stood up and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

**The next day**

The school was ending and Jack was packing his books into his school bag, when Hiccup came to his desk.

"Are you ready, Jackie?"

"Why are you calling me like that? You know very well, that I hate it, when you are calling me like that!" Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it suits to you... But I did not come here to argue with you about this. I am here because ... "Hiccup leaned his face closer to Jack´s face and whispered in his ears. A small blush appeared on his face. A sly smile settled on Hiccup´s face.

"I like it when you are blushing. You are so cute. "Jack was totally embarrassed. He didn't know what to say on this. After a while he finished his packing and stood up from his chair.

"Can we go now?" Jack just nodded.

"Yes, we can" was the answer. And so they went on their promised meet.

When they have arrived to Jack´s favorite ice cream parlor, Hiccup called the waitress and told her to bring Jack as many bowls of ice cream as he can handle. Jack was like in heaven. The waitress went back to the kitchen to bring the order.

During the waiting time, Hiccup put his hands on the table, and crossed so he could put his head with his hands. Then he looked at Jack, directly into his blue eyes.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Why don't you celebrate Christmas?" Jack turned away his head. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to know about you more and because I heard it from your friends that you are not really celebrating the Christmas. I asked them why, but they just told me to ask you." Jack just sighed loudly.

"If you really want to know, then I will tell you. The main reason, why I don't or better said I can't celebrate Christmas is that that thirteen years ago, I had lost my parents and sister in a car accident. I happened on Christmas Eve. I was 5 years old, so after that North, Tooth, Aster, and Sandy took care of me, until I reached 16. From then I've been living alone in a small apartment near them in case I need them for anything. The other reason is that I don't really have anybody to celebrate Christmas with. However, Merida and Punzie had invited me to spend the Christmas holidays with them, but I refused, because I would rather be alone than be a bother in someone else´s house." Jack tried to not show any expression, but somehow he couldn't stop the tears to falling down on his cheeks. Hiccup saw the tears and so he leaned himself over the table and with his right hand he wiped his tears away.

"What are you doing?" he tried to speak normally, but his voice was trebling.

"I don't really know. I somehow, don't want to see you crying Jack. I am very sorry for your lost. I must have been very painful for you to lose both of your parents. I lost my mother seventeen years ago; I can feel with you Jack. But now don't concrete on the past, we should concrete on the present and the future. After you are finished with your eating, I want to go with you into the park."

Jack didn't expect this kind of answer. It was really surprisingly to hear that he also lost one of his parents. But what is more confusing is Hiccup's super nice and very friendly behavior. He doesn't really understand why he is nicer and gentle than usual.

"Hiccup, why are you being nicer than usual?"

"It is because, I...don't know how to say it... because ... Damn. I'm too nervous. It is not so easy to tell the person you love your feelings." Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"Jack... I want to tell you something, but not here, because I want to be alone with you. I can't tell anything you, when so many people are around us."

And so after ice cream, Jack ate "only" 6 bowels of ice cream, Hiccup raised his hands signalizing that he wants to pay the bill. Then they stood up and went to the park.

The park was not so far from the ice cream parlor. When they got there, the park was almost empty. And that was, what Hiccup needed. He wanted to be with him alone, without audience around them. They slowly walked to the lakeshore. There Hiccup stopped. He took a deep breath and turned his face towards Jack.

"'Jack, I don't know how to start. I am very bad in this kind of thing. I just want to tell you that i-i-I l-love y-you. I been in love with you a long time ago, but I was afraid and I had not enough courage to tell you my feelings. I know that I maintained to you as if you were just a trash. "He bowed his head down, because he did not have the courage to further looking into his beautiful icy blue eyes. Jack was a little surprised, because he didn't expect something like that, but on the other hand he didn't wanted to see Hiccup like this. And so he with his right hand grabbed Hiccup's face and lifted it so he could straight look into his beautiful forest green eyes.

"Hiccup, please don't scold to yourself what you have done. Unfortunately, we can't change the things, which happened in the past. But we can change the present and the future. And that is more important don't you think so? And do you know what? I love you too. Although you have hurt me so many times, I been in love with you the day I attended this school. And now, standing here like two idiots, I must admit that I am the happiest person in the world, because finally I know that the person I love is feeling the same as me. "He put his hand on Hiccup´s cheek and stroked his face. Hiccup felt the coldness of his hands. Jack was right. The most important thing is that, they finally told each other their feelings and that fact, that we can't live the past, but in the present. Now they have the chance to be together and he will definitely not miss the chance to be with him.

"You are right Jack. I am so happy that you also feel the same way as I do. I want to be with you until our last days, of course if you allow me to stay with you for so long. "Jack couldn't say anything else, just smile on this.

"By the way, Christmas holiday as coming so I wanted to ask you something Hic. Wouldn't you mind to spend the Christmas holiday with me?" Hiccup stared at him in disbelief. He would never have been thought that Jack himself would invite him to spend Christmas holiday together.

"But, if you don't want to, I would understand..."

"No, I will be the happiest in the world to spend Christmas with you. It is just that you surprised me with this question. And this is the first time you asked to spend the holidays with someone." Jack was delighted to hear this from Hiccup.

Then he looked at his watch, which was on his left wrist, to see what time is it.

"Oh... I think it is time to go home, because it´s late already. Don't you think so?"

"I agree with you, but before you go, I can have a... how to say... a kiss?" He started to blush. Jack came closer to him, grabbed his face and close the distance between them and lightly kissed him. Hiccup hugged him around his waist and started to kiss him back, but more intensively and more passionately.

When their lips separated from each other, they look deeply in each other eyes.

"Let´s go home." said Jack.

"Yeah, Let´s go home. I think that this Christmas will be our best Christmas." And he grabbed Jack´s hand into his hand, and so they hand in hand were slowly walking to the train. On the way home, they were talking about their childhood, what was the most embarrassing thing they have ever done... They were having fun and they found out that they have much more in common than they have thought. When they arrived at the station they went and walked home. When they were in front of Jack´s house, they gave each other a good-bye kiss and then Jack with a happy smile on his face went into the house.

When he came in, he put of his shoes and put his coat on a hanger. After that, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He came out from the shower and put on his pajamas and went direct into the bed.

He couldn't fall asleep so easily, because his mind couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup and the Christmas holiday, which they are going to spend together.

"I am looking forward to the next week. Oh man, I wish it would be Christmas Eve already." After a while, he somehow successfully felt asleep.

...

**One week later**

The days went by very quickly and it was just one day left before Christmas Eve. Jack went into the town to buy some present for his boyfriend. He actually didn't know what to buy, but in the end he decided to buy him a necklace with a heart, in which he let inscribe a dedication.

After that, he went shopping and bought everything, what he will need to the dinner and some Christmas decorations. When he came home, he looked around and stated that the whole apartment is a complete mess and so he embarked on cleaning of the flat.

After two hours of cleaning, he finally sat down on the sofa and looked around. He was satisfied with the result. And so the next on his to do list was the decorating of the Christmas tree. Although, he didn't really celebrated Christmas before, he always had a Christmas tree. The decorating took a quite long time, but worth it. He made two steps backwards and looked at the tree.

"Really nice I must say." Then he looked at the clock, it was already 7 o´clock in the evening and so he went to the take a bath. After that he went to sleep. He was really exhausted; this day was somehow to long for him.

And the big day has come. The morning started as usual. He was sitting in the kitchen and was skimming through the recipe book. He found the recipes, which he needed for his cooking. When finished the baking and the cooking, he had two hours left, before Hiccup arrives, so he decided to take a bath and got appropriately dressed. And then the doorbell rings.

Jack with a smile on his face opened the door and saw Hiccup standing there in his typically outfit.

"Come in. I was waiting for you." And so he let Hiccup to come in. He looked around and was quite pleasant surprised. The apartment wasn't very big, but for two people it was quite a cozy apartment. Then he took of his shoes and his coat put on a hanger.

"Please, sit down there on the couch. Can I bring you something to drink? What do you want, juice, or just water?"

"Water will be enough, thank you." And so Jack went into the kitchen to bring Hiccup a glass of water. When he came from the kitchen, he gave Hiccup the glass of water.

"Thanks for your coming. Please make yourself at home." He sat down next to Hiccup on the couch.

"I thought that this day will never come. The waiting was almost unbearable." He smiled by the thought, that he was waiting for this moment like a little child.

"Me too but finally you are here and that is the most important."

"That´s true. I am very happy to be here with you on Christmas Eve." Jack smiled at him friendly.

And so they started to talk about school, their families, hobbies, about their favorite things, jokes. They just enjoyed the time.

Two hours later, Jack looked at the snowflake clock, which was hanging on the wall. It was the time for dinner.

"Aren't you hungry? Because I think, it is time for dinner." Hiccup looked up on the clock and just nodded. And so Jack grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. There they stopped. Hiccup was surprised about the laid table. It was full of goodies.

"Tell me something. Do you cooked and baked all of this?"

"Yes of course. I learned to cook, when I was living with North. This food I have cooked according to the recipes. Ok. Sit down and let´s eat. I hope that it will taste."

Hiccup sat down on the one side of the table and Jack against him on the other side. After the first bite Hiccup, must admitted that Jack is quite good at cooking. The food was really tasty. But after a while something happened.

"FUCK...today is my lucky day..."

"What happened?"

"A piece of meat has fallen on my t-shirt and left a grease stain..." And so he stood up and took off his t-shirt. Hiccup almost choked. Seeing Jack´s half naked body had surprised him so much, that his eyes have almost fallen out from their eye-holes. He couldn't take off his eyes from him. He was just too perfect. He started to imagine him without his underwear. By this imagination, his face started heavily to blush.

"I will come back in a minute. I am going to change my t-shirt. "With these words he left the kitchen and left Hiccup with his thoughts alone. He stopped eating. He was fighting with his own emotions. On one side, he know that something will definitely happen today , so he better behave or Jack could him easily thrown out, but on the other hand seeing his worked out body have caused that he wanted to pounce on him and have sex with him. But his sanity has won over his desire, which was almost on its limit. So he tried to calm down and tried to show any pointlessly emotions in front of Jack.

When Jack came back, in his in a different t-shirt, he saw that Hiccup stopped eating.  
"Something happened? Why are you not eating? You didn't like that?"

"No. The food was delicious. I just have enough. Thank you." Jack was relieved. He was afraid that maybe the food wasn't good. Then he grabbed Hiccup´s hand and led him back into the living room and made Hiccup to sit down. He sat down next to him.

"Ok. It is time to give you my present. "With one hand he pulled out from his trouser pocket a small black box. He gave it to Hiccup.

"What is this?" He surprisingly asked.

"Just open it and you will see."

And so Hiccup has opened the black box, in it was a golden necklace with a dragon on it and had a heart in the middle. He took the necklace from the box into his hand.

"Turn it around." Jack told him and Hiccup obeyed. When he opened a small dedication was engraved in it. "I'll love you forever, Jack." Hiccup was moved. It was the most beautiful present, which was given to him. Without any words he hugged Jack around his neck and leaned his head on his shoulders.

"Thank you Jack. This is the most beautiful and most valuable present, which was ever given to me." Hiccup hugged him too. He was happy that Hiccup likes his present. Then Hiccup push Jack away gently. He stood up and pull out an almost identically box, but this was blue in contrast to Jack´s box. He put it into Jack´s hand.

"Open it." And so Jack opened the box, in which a similar necklace, but this was silver. It had a snowflake with a heart in the middle of it. He took out the necklace and turned the heart. There was a dedication engraved like in Jack´s heart.

"You'll always be in my heart, your Hiccup." Jack felt the same as Hiccup did. He was so moved that some tears have appeared in his eyes. But these tears were tears of joy and not of sadness. He hugged Jack.

"Thank you. This present means a lot for me. Thank you that you love me that you are with me. This is my best Christmas Eve ever."

"Jackie. I just can say the same, what you had said.."

Jack grabbed Hiccup´s hand

"This Christmas Eve is the best I have ever had. I hope this not the last one."

"I agree with you. I know that this wasn't the last one. I guarantee you. We will have many Christmas Eves similar to this one." Jack finally after so long he finally was able to celebrate the Christmas Eve. Then a mistletoe grows on the ceiling above them they look up and see it. They looked into each other's eyes and then said…

"Merry Christmas Hiccup."

"Merry Christmas Jack."

After that Hiccup couldn't wait any longer and kissed Jack. Jack began to repay the kisses. After a while their lips separated.

And from that day they were always together. After six months Hiccup had moved in to Jack´s apartment. They were the happiest couple in the world.

THE END

**I know it's late but Merry Christmas, I was having trouble with this story so ta-da and yes I just pulled something from Harry Potter if you don't know what I'm talking about Harry and Julie scene when they kissed under the mistletoe.**

**Have a great day and follow me **


End file.
